Nowell U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,723 discloses a dolly for moving a vehicle having one or more incapacitated ground engaging wheels. The dolly has rollers carried by the legs of a U-shaped fixed frame with movable pads which can be raised under the incapacitated wheel to lift and support it above the surface on which the dolly rollers bear. Thus, the dolly provides a substitute rolling function for the incapacitated wheel so that the vehicle can be moved by rolling it inspite of the incapacitated vehicle wheel.
Previously, movement of a vehicle wheel has been prevented by placing at least one separate chock under it. Haynes U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,536 disclosed a chock with wedge-shaped stops which can be placed on the ground under both the front and back of a vehicle wheel to prevent it from rolling.